culfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Cullens
Edward Cullen (born Edward Anthony Masen on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois) is a telepathic vampire and a founding member of the Cullens (Olympic) coven. He is the father of Aria, Renesmee, and Theo Cullens and the husband of Bella Cullens. Edward is the adoptive son of Carlisle Cullens and the adoptive brother of Emmett and Alice Cullens, and Rosaile and Jasper Hale. After nearly dying from the Spanish influenza in 1918 in Chicago, Edward was turned into a vampire by Carlisle, as the only alternative to death. Over the next ninety years, the pair gathered a family of vampires around themselves and called themselves "vegetarians". His face claim is Robert Pattinson. Biography Early Life Edward Anthony Masen was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois; the only child of Evan and Elizabeth Masen. His father provided Edward with many advantages as a successful lawyer, including music lessons and the opportunity to attend private school; however, he and his father were rather emotionally distant due to his busy career that often drew him away from home for business. This absence was made up for by his relationship with his mother; he was the center of her life. Edward excelled at his studies and became an accomplished pianist. As he grew older, Edward became enamored with the life of a soldier. World War I raged during most of his adolescence, and Edward dreamed of joining the army as soon as he turned 18, but his love for his mother was the only thing that made him reluctant to the thought. That changed, however, when he and his parents became sick with the Spanish Influenza in 1918. His father died in the first wave of the influenza. Elizabeth later contracted the Spanish Influenza and begged the doctor who was taking care of them, Dr. Carlisle Cullens, to do everything within his power to save her son. Carlisle acted on her wishes when Edward was near death himself. Shortly after Elizabeth died, Carlisle took Edward from the hospital, brought him to his house, and there changed him into a vampire. Edward formed a deep bond with Carlisle, who became a father figure to him, gaining Edward's trust and love the way his natural father never had. It was Carlisle who first realized Edward's telepathic abilities; he noticed Edward answering questions that Carlisle had not asked aloud. Edward had always had a knack for reading people; after his transformation, this ability blossomed into a true psychic talent. Edward did have a rebellious period at the beginning of his vampire life and left Carlisle in 1927. During his lone time, he used his mind reading ability to attack the worst people of society, thinking that, as long as he was serving justice, it would not matter that he was feeding on humans. A few years later, he regretted this decision and returned to Carlisle and his diet of animal blood in 1931. In 1933, Carlisle changed a would-be socialite named Rosaile Hale into a vampire after finding her left for dead by her fiancé. Carlisle was sometimes concerned that Edward had no romance in his life, which was partly what prompted Carlisle to change Rosaile. However, as stunningly beautiful as Rosalie was, Edward could not stand her shallow and self-absorbed mind, and the two became nothing more than siblings, and weren't always on good terms. Emmett Cullens became Edward's adoptive brother when Rosaile found him near death from a bear attack and fell in love with him in 1935. Already vampires, Jasper and Alice sought out and found the Cullens in 1950, and adopted themselves into the family after both escaping their tragic pasts. The moment they arrived, Alice moved into Edward's room, much to his dismay. When the Cullens family lived in Alaska, they encountered the Denali coven, the only other group that shared their diet of animal blood. The leader Tanya showed affection toward Edward, but he did not share that interest. By 2005, he had attended several colleges and universities, earned two medical degrees and studied several subjects. With his natural parents both passed away, he inherited the Masen house in Chicago, and about every 50 years, he inherits his family fortune from himself, pretending to be a new heir. Physical Appearance Edward is described as being very attractive. His facial features are described as perfect and angular—high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. His untidy hair retains the unusual bronze shade that he inherited from his biological mother, Elizabeth Masen. His eyes, once green, are now described as topaz or liquid gold. His appearance changes if he goes long without feeding: his eyes darken, becoming onyx black, and purple bruise-like shadows appear beneath his eyes. Edward stands at 6'2", and has a thin and lanky but muscular body, remaining frozen physically at 17 years old, though he is technically over a hundred. Personality Edward is usually described as brooding and stubborn, but also very kind and compassionate. He is charming, polite, and determined. He easily dazzles human females with his beauty, scent and body, and persuades them to do his bidding. Edward is also a bit of a romantic at heart. He often over analyzes situations and has a tendency to overreact. He retains some of the traditional mindset and outdated speech from his human life in the early 20th century. He tends to see himself as a "monster". Edward puts his free time to great use. Since vampires barely sleep, he employs the night hours reading books and studying languages, science, business and music, becoming a virtuoso on the piano he owns in his house. As a human, he learned to play the piano and became a very well-playing pianist. This trait was carried on to his transformation, and as a result he has a liking to composing something that comes passionately. Edward enjoys listening to a wide range of music, including classical, jazz, progressive metal, alternative rock, punk rock, but he dislikes country. He prefers indie rock to mainstream, and appreciates rock and classical music equally. Edward likes music from the fifties better than the sixties, and dislikes the seventies entirely and thinks that the eighties were "just bearable". He never comments on the music from his own teen years, as well as the twenties swing music which came a few years after his turning. Edward and his family all enjoy driving fast. He has a hobby of collecting cars.He owns a Volvo S60R, a Volvo C30, and an Aston Martin Vanquish as a "special occasion" car. He also gave his sister Alice a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo as a gift. He gave Jasper a motorcycle. Cars are an interest that Edward and Rosaile bonded over. She is often the mechanic to his collection of cars. Edward used to think of himself as an abomination of nature, not deserving happiness until he became a father to his first child, Aria. Powers and Abilities Edward is the fastest vampire in the Cullens family. He is also a skilled fighter in the Cullens coven, though for his speed rather than being the strongest. As a vampire, he has sharp senses, superhuman strength, speed, endurance, healing factor, and agility. He describes himself as the most dangerous predator in the world whereas his appearance, scent and voice are enormously attractive to his prey. Edward explains that vampires do not need to breathe, though they often do so out of habit and to retain their ability to smell. He also compares his family's "vegetarian" diet to a human only eating tofu, as it gives them the same strength as human blood but never fully satisfies them. Telepathy Edward possesses the gift to read the thoughts of those around him. His gift is different from Aro's, which is limited by his need to touch the target and can access every thought a person has ever had. Aro is intrigued by Edward's power because he can read people's thoughts from a distance and what is going through their mind at that moment, and wishes to make him part of the Volturi guard. However, Edward has no interest of belonging to any authority. Edward's power seemingly comes from his dormant ability to read people as a human, which became a supernatural talent when he became a vampire. He can hear all "voices" in close proximity with him, but has learned to block out the ones he is uninterested in by focusing on one voice or something in particular. Edward mentions that his ability is like being in a room where everyone is talking at once. He can tune out the "voices" so that it's just a low buzzing in the background. The closer and more familiar he is to a person, the farther away he can reach that person's mind when he wants to, but can only keep track of them within a few miles. He can also telepathically experience Alice's visions and keep track of a shape-shifter's telepathic link to his pack when he is within range. Relationships Edward Cullen is the husband of Bella Swan and the father of Aria Hannah Black and Renesmee Cullens, as well as the son of Evan and Elizabeth Masen. He is also the son-in-law of Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer and the stepson-in-law of Phil Dwyer. He is the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive brother of Emmett, Alice, Rosaile, and Jasper. Edward's relationship with his biological parents was very old-fashioned. He loved them, especially his mother. According to Carlisle it was Elizabeth who made up his mind to transform Edward into a vampire, in order to save his life. Bella Swann "I struggled to find the words to '' name the feelings that flooded through me, but I had no words strong enough to hold them. For a long moment, I drowned in them."'' "When I resurfaced, I was not the same man I had been." "My life was an unending, unchanging midnight. It must, by necessity, always be midnight for me. So how was it possible that the sun was rising now, in the middle of my midnight?" - Edward on Bella Bella Swann is Edward's wife. Edward had a strong attraction to Bella's blood, making it extremely difficult for him to even be in her presence. The Volturi called Bella, in their own words, his la tua cantante or his "singer". For Edward, Bella is the center of his existence. Edward struggled to stay away from Bella in an attempt to protect her, but he eventually convinced himself that his lust for her scent was a budding love for her despite his apprehensions. For this reason Edward sees himself as selfish, knowing that he should stay away from Bella for her safety, but not being able to bring himself to do it. He also finds her interesting due to his inability to read her mind, and often surprises him with actions and thoughts that never quite go the way he expects. Even though he gets to know her better, he is constantly frustrated by his inability to read her thoughts. While Bella is human, he has to constantly keep himself in control to protect her, for even a simple touch he could kill her. He confesses to himself that by meeting Bella, he has found the human side that was long ago buried under. When he thought she was dead, he found himself devastated and broken, which later improved his ability to maintain absolute control of his lust for her blood. As much as he loved her, Edward was averse to changing Bella into a vampire, despite her strong desire to become one, because of his belief that vampires are soulless creatures. However, he agrees to do so after they are married, and she eventually accepts his proposal''.'' Bella and Edward marry in the presence of both of their families. Carlisle Cullens Carlisle Cullens is Edward's adoptive father and creator. He changed Edward into a vampire in 1918 during the second wave of the Spanish influenza, after the passing of his both parents. Edward was initially resentful of Carlisle for turning him into a monster, and used his compassion against him. After Esme joined their family, he left on his own and fed on humans, but a few years later, he developed guilt over his murders and returned to Carlisle and Esme. Since then, Edward has learned to praise his father for his discipline and compassion for human and vampire beings, which allows him to sustain on animal blood rather than human. He always does his best to live up to Carlisle's expectations, even though he knows that he wouldn't be blamed for making a mistake. Edward considers Carlisle the best father anyone could ever have because of his kindness and generosity. He has also given Edward the love that he never received from his real father, who was physically and emotionally distant compared to Carlisle. In New Moon, while Edward thought Bella was dead and went to the Volturi to get himself killed, he considered multiple options to provoke them, including killing in public. But in the end, he decides to show himself to the humans during sunlight. Part of his decision comes from Carlisle's discipline. Alice Cullens Alice Cullens is Edward's youngest adoptive sister, of whom Edward is very fond, because she is fun to be around and is most understanding. Of all siblings, Edward is closest to her. He likes her as a sister because she adapted to him quite well. She also helped him with his sadness over not having a mate. Edward always said to Bella that he likes Alice the most because she helped him get over things and was really a lot of fun to be around. Another reason to why they are so close is because he can understand her burdens of constantly having visions of the future. They sometimes share secretive, one-way conversations to keep others out, although Emmett would notice now and then and get frustrated. After Alice and Bella stopped his suicide attempt, he promises to give Alice a Yellow Porsche, which he does. Another reason they are closer is because Edward's telepathy allows him to experience Alice's visions every now and then. When Alice left with Jasper he is pained by her decision but decides to respect her choice. But they return one month later, with witnesses to help them testify against the Volturi. Rosaile Cullens Rosaile Cullens is Edward's first adoptive sister. She was changed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen after he found her near death in the street. She has blonde hair and is described as the most beautiful woman in the world. Carlisle had originally hoped that she would be a romantic companion for Edward. However, their feelings for each other remained those of loyal siblings, and Rosalie eventually fell in love with Emmett Cullen instead. Rosalie maintains a deep irritation by the fact that Edward never showed any romantic interest in her, but she remains loyal to him as a sister. Edward mainly dislikes her self-absorbed and shallow mind, which was what repelled him from her from the beginning. Of all four siblings he shares a connection with, his relationship to Rosalie is never on the best of terms. Their relationship strained at times when Rosalie guards Bella and unborn Renesmee from the rest of their family, including Edward, who wishes to abort the baby as soon as possible, but it returns to normal once Edward learns to accept Renesmee, if not closer. Emmett Cullens :"No one had a better brother than mine." ::―Edward on Emmett Emmett Cullens is Edward's adoptive brother, who was physically 3 years older than him when he transformed. Emmett joined their family in 1935 after Rosalie saved him from a bear and Carlisle changed him to save his life. Over time, they have grown into a close relationship as brothers, though Edward finds him annoying at times due to his dark humor. Edward enjoys wrestling and practicing martial arts with his brother as well as going on hunting trips together on a regular basis, along with Jasper, who joined their family in 1950. He doesn't find himself intrusive to Emmett's mind, because he always expresses his thoughts and desires. When Edward first thirsted for Bella's blood, Emmett considered telling him to simply kill her and get it over with, but he dismissed it. After he started showing his feelings for Bella, Emmett constantly mocked him for having become crazy with obsession. The three brothers are quite capable in martial arts; Emmett is known as the physically strongest member, the third fastest (after Edward and Jasper) and the third best fighter (after Jasper and Edward). Edward is only able to beat his brother due to his ability to read minds, which allows him to read his opponent's thoughts and parry Emmett's attacks. Emmett has remarked that if he weren't telepathic, he would definitely be able to beat him. Edward has described Emmett in the Midnight Sun draft as the best brother in the world, and owes Rosalie for saving him in the first place. Jasper Cullens Jasper Cullens is Edward's second adoptive brother. He and Alice joined their family in 1950. He has always thought of himself as the weakest link due to his old background and is often comforted by Edward on this fact. They enjoy playing wrestling with each other, and hunting together on a regular basis, along with Emmett. When the Cullens and Edward left i, Jasper felt saddened from reading the emotions coming off Edward and how lonely and heartbroken he was without Bella. The three brothers are quite capable in martial arts. Jasper is known as the truly strongest fighter among them and he shows off his skills, but is only the second fastest (after Edward) and the second strongest (after Emmett), but he lost the "fight" against Alice. Edward is only an equally strong opponent to Jasper, due to his ability to read his mind to anticipate his moves. If he did not have telepathy to his aid, Jasper would have easily beaten him. Since Jasper is not used to their lifestyle, he often has a hard time being around humans, and Edward and Alice are always by his side to help him maintain control, by reading his mind and predicting his moves. Jasper finds this annoying, which is why he enjoyed seeing Edward get the same treatment when he first met Bella. Jacob Black Jacob Black is Edward's rival-turned-companion. they only interact at the end, though they are already unpleasant towards each other. After changing into a "werewolf", Jacob develops antagonistic feelings towards Edward because wolves and vampires are mortal enemies. This hatred was also due to the fact that they both developed romantic feelings for Bella. The only thing kept them from killing each other was the treaty that Carlisle made with Jacob's ancestor decades ago. Jacob eventually declares his feelings for Bella, becoming Edward's rival for her love. Although Edward never liked Jacob, he doesn't feel true hatred towards him, even when he sees Bella kissing Jacob, which is also the moment she realizes she has feelings for him as well. When Bella tells Jacob that she had chosen Edward, Jacob's hatred for Edward reaches its peak while Edward regrets the pain that Jacob is in. They find common ground in their mutual hatred toward Bella's unborn baby, as both wish to kill it to save her. However, after Edward develops love for the child, Jacob feels betrayed and hurt. Edward later asks for Jacob's permission to change Bella into a vampire to save her, which he agrees moments before she went into life-threatening labor. After Jacob unintentionally imprints on his newborn daughter, Renesmee, his hatred for Edward disappears, but Edward develops hatred and irritation for this incident. He eventually learns to accept that Jacob is made for his daughter. When the stand against the Volturi looks like it is going to turn into a fight, Edward says goodbye to Jacob, referring to him as his "son". The situation, however, doesn't turn violent, and by the end of book there is no longer any hostility between Edward and Jacob. Children Aria Hannah Black Renesmee Carlie Cullens Theodore Jasper Cullens Grandchildren Skye Belle Wolfhaven Aiden Matthew Wolfhaven Bellamy Rosaile Wolfhaven-Cullens Eliana Renesmee Black Great Grandchildren Alexander Mason Wolfhaven Isabelle Scarlett Wolfhaven Chase Aiden Cullens Chloe Seraphina Cullens Nieces/Nephews Carter Edward Cullens Rosabella Emme Anthony Jace Taylor Cullens Taylor Rose Cullens Aurora Belle Castorian Gisele Sophia Castorian Athena Belle Cullens Alena Emory Cullens-Salvatore Aiden Nixon Cullens Grayson Emmett Cullens Seraphina Caroline Cullens Sage Emma Cullens Victoria Nicole Cullens Kyler Daniel Cullens Emmalee Snow Cullens Lillian Eve Wolfhaven River Tayler Castorian In-Laws Landon Noah Black (son-in-law) Lillian Eve Wolfhaven (granddaughter-in-law) Grayson Emmett Cullens (grandson-in-law) Category:Vampire Category:Cullens Category:Roleplay